The Moonlight Prologue
by Famestar6
Summary: 7 group of girls join Saotome Academy. Will they meet and make a great group? or will everything fall apart?.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 The beginning.

Iris Pov

I smile as I enter the Saotome Academy. I go to put my book away as I see a bunch of students gathered around a TV screen and the girls screaming. I look at the screen to see Starish and Darlings performing. I smile in hope as I look at them with hope that one day I can debut from the academy like they did.

I enter A class ready to get paired. I smiled as I saw Ringo move into the class. " Hello class! Are you ready for your pairing!" She sounded way to excited I think as I giggled lightly " okay so this year's pairings are going to be a lot different." I hear her say as I lean forward in my seat in anticipation.

" So there will be two teams one boy one girl that will have a chance to debut as a group. We will have 3 duo teams and the rest of you can be soloists " Ringo said as she smiles " you can pick your pairs but we are wanting you to follow these guidelines and remember out final rule say it you know it~" she said in a excited tone. The class growns " no love allowed..." We said as I sighed " Exactly! We want to see you focused on this project" she said excitedly

Ringo put the rules on the board as I took a photo of the rules on my phone.

I looked around me to see who I wanted to work with. I saw one of my friend Magomi come up to me as she gave me a big hug " Guess I'm working with you!" She said excitedly as she gave me a big hug and I giggled "h-hey calm down " I said as I laugh and smile " This is going to be fun".

We walked out to see a girl who was being followed by guys as we sigh. She comes over to us " awww are you looking for a group ha how sad " the girl said with a smirk on her face.

Magomi sighs as she glared at her " oh and you don't think I'm afraid to fight you!" She said with a angry look on her face.

Magomi Pov

Iris looked surprised as I pulled her behind me to protect her but this bully was getting on my nerves." Square up then " She said as I smirk and get ready to punch her until Ringo comes running in " Stop this now!" Ringo said as she places her hands on both of our shoulders to restrain us. " She started it though. She bad mouthed my friend " I glared as Iris nods " Magomi was trying to protect me!" Iris says in protest as Ringo shakes her head " Magomi, April go to Shinings office now!" Ringo shouts.

Ringo escorted me and April to Shinings Office as she open the door as we are not even making eye contact with eachother.


	2. Detention With Shining

Magumi Pov

Me and April where outside Shinings office as we enter the doors we where looking away from eachother. I didn't regret what I did because I was just protecting my friend. April was the one that started this.

Shining sighs as he looks at us " Do you want to be idols!?" He said with his booming voice. We nodded as we said in monotone " yes sir..." Shining looked us in the eyes " Then why did you start fighting?" He said as he places his hands on the desk.

" Well April was intimidating my friend and I just wanted to protect her" I said as I glared at April. April then tried to look innocent " I'm sorry sir I just had a bad day and I won't do it again~" she said in a fake sad tone Shining then looks at April as he sorts out some papers on his desk and lifts his glasses up to his eyes

" So I heard pairings are happening" Shining said in a cunning tone. April looks at him confused " yeah why?" April said in a confused tone. "Well since you've been in a lot of trouble recently I think the best punishment is to pair you up with Magomi and Iris" Shining said as me and April's eyes widen as we look at eachother.


	3. New Friend

April Pov

As I walked out of that detention room I was still in shock as I thought " Why the hell am I working with her?" Magomi looks at me as I sigh " I'm not working with you..." I say as I walk away. This is to embarrassing why do I have to do this.

I headed to the next lesson in S class even though I heard complements coming from left and right all I could think about was the thought of being in a group with Iris and how that would ruin my reputation.

I saw a bunch of girls come up to me with a smirk as they looked at the group board " oh looks like she's going to be with ...them..." One of the girls said as she pushed me against the wall " the popular girl has to fall at some rate~" another girl said as they pulled on my hair and kicked me while taunting me with their laughing.

A boy with black hair comes up to them while glaring " and what has she done to you? Back off of her!" He said and they laugh " and what are you going to do?" One of the girls taunts to him. " Well you know you could lose your dream of being an idol if I report this to Shining~." He said with a smirk on his face.

One of the girls backs off of me as one of them scofts. " Come on girls let's leave them to it." the girls glare as they leave me alone with the boy. He holds out a hand to me as I look up at him " hey are you alright?" He says softly as he helps me up. " I'm Leo by the way it's nice to meet you." He said with a smile. " My name's April. It's nice to meet you to" I said as I shook his hand.

We went to look at the board " oh so your working with Iris and Magomi. They are really nice girls" he said as he smiles as I look down " W-well yeah I am " as I sighed. Leo looks at me as his face grows to worry. "W-what's wrong?" He looks at me with a concerned look on his face. " Well shining pared me up with them as punishment for insulting them" I say as Leo shakes his head " That's not a good thing to do you know..." He said as he looks at me seriously as I scofts " yeah yeah I know~" I say as I roll my eyes. " Anyways you want to get lunch with me" he asked me curiously.

" Sure I'd love that" I said happily as I walked with him into the canteen. " So why did you treat Megomi and Iris like that?" He asked curiously. I just look at him " you need to do that to keep up a reputation. To stay popular." I said as I grabbed a tray and waited in the food line. " You know that brings you a bad reputation right?" He said as he grabs his tray as well. I sigh as I look at him " reputation either good or bad is still reputation. People are more likely to follow ruthless leaders. Just look at history " I say as I look at him as Leo chuckles " and you know how those leaders turned out right?" I giggled softly " of course I do. I know my history." I say as I then looked at the waitress " One salad please" I said as Leo then looks at the waitress " One cheese pizza please." He said as we grab the food and sit at the table

"Guess I'm learning new lessons today from you " I said to Leo as we both laughed.


	4. The New Student

Iris Pov

As I heard the bell Magomi walked up to me as she looked stressed but a bit irritated. " What's wrong Magomi?" I asked as I hugged her. " Well we have to partner with April. " My eyes widen as I hear this information. " What the hell! Why is this the case!?" I say a bit shocked and annoyed. " Well Shining wants us to pair up so that we can learn how to work together" she said as she sighed.

We walked to music class as we entered the class." Well you know it will work out and I guess...in time we can make her part of the team" I said trying to lift up the mood as Magomi nodded. As we sat down we looked around to see a new in the class. She looked a lot more posher then April was. I prayed that she wasn't as stuck up as April was.

A few minutes later Ringo enters the class with her usual peppy mood. " Morning class!" She said excitedly as she looks at the new girl " So class me have a new student to class A." She signals the new girl to come up as the girl nods and walks up. " Hello my name's Ophelia it's nice to meet you." She said in a posh tone as she bowed.

Ophelia Pov

I looked around at the many students in the class. It felt quite daunting to see everyone especially when coming from a very different culture. " Thank you for your introduction " Ringo said as she sat us down in my seat as I looked around to see who looked friendly. I saw two girls who looked like they where very nice.

Once lesson finished I was updated by Ringo about the pairing project and I smiles interested by the idea of who I may be paired with. Like I wanted to be paired with someone professional but someone who was friendly to.

I walk over to the two girls as they look at me. " Hi Ophelia. I'm Iris and this is Magomi " they said as Iris places her hand on Magomi when introducing her. " It's nice to meet you both " I said as I bowed. Magomi then looks at me curiously " where are you from cause your accent seems ...very posh " she asked as she looks at me " umm I'm just from a rich background " I said as I smile. Iris then looks at me as she giggles " Finally a rich girl here who isn't a brat " Iris said as I looked at her in curiousity " what are most of the girls who are rich like that?" I asked a bit confused. " No no it's just that some of the rich girls here think their all that " Iris said as she sighed. " Can I pair up with you for the project cause you guys seem nice and I don't know anyone else here" I said as I looked around at the other people. Iris nodded " it wouldn't hurt to have another girl join our group " Magomi giggles as she gets up " let's go to lunch you wanna join Ophelia " Magomi says as she holds her hand out to me. I get up as we head to lunch.


	5. Lunch Chatter

Ophelia Pov

I arrive to lunch with Iris and Mrgomi as we all line up in the lunch line I look to see what food there is as I sigh. " So what are you guys having?" I said as I looked at Iris and Megomi " hmm well I may have some pasta and hot chocolate " she said as Megomi looks at her and sighs " but don't you always have hot chocolate. You even moped for a whole day when he machine broke " Mrgomi says as she raises her eyebrow. Iris poutes " Yeah...but how can I avoid something so nice " she says in a poutey face as I giggled softly. " What are you having Ophelia?" Iris said as her and Magomi look at me " well...hmm ...I'll probably have ...the pizza " I said as I looked over the pizza. Megomi nods with a satisfied look on her face " oh yes that's a good choice " she said as we grabbed the food we wanted and took a seat.

Megomi looked at me with a curious face as I look surprised at her expression " w-what is it Megomi?" Megomi then smiles " have you found a partner yet?" She asks me as I shrug "not yet I'm still looking but I do have an idea of what type of person I want to work with " I say seriously as I eat me food. I see Iris peak up from her hot chocolate as her stairs are directed towards me " so what type of characteristics then?" Iris asks as I smile " well mainly someone who is hardworking but is open to change in the idea and someone who has that knack for composing. Someone or someone's who can bring magic to a song" I say as I eat my pizza. "That sounds like good qualities to have" Iris said as she put her hot chocolate to the side " can I hear you sing?" Iris said as my eyes widen in surprise ", w-why? " I say shyly as I look up from eating my pizza. " Well we where thinking if your a good singer we may as you to the group we where planning " Iris said excitedly. My face lights up as I nod " o-okay but I'll only sing a bit" I said as I think of I song that I know of. " This song is by Tokiya or Hayato whichever you wanna call him" I giggle softly as I sing a bit of his song Crystal Time. Iris and Megomi look at me with amazement as they clap " so much elegance in one voice!" Megomi says as she claps." Oh guys thank you " I say as I blushed lightly.

We hear the bell ring as we head to class and at this point I found out who I wanted as my partner or shall I say partners.


	6. Saypri's Partner Hunt

April Pov

I hear the bell as I wave bye to my new friend Leo. I entered class to see Ryuya glare at me " Your late miss " I sigh as I go sit in my seat " I'm sorry I'm late sir " I scoft as I get out my things. Ryuya then looks at the class seriously " The pairings are this week so I expect everyone to be paired up by Tuesday, Thursday by the latest. The people who have been paired up are on the board. If your not paired up then you better get a rocket on. " He writes the deadline of the pairings. " This is the date that pairing is closed and if you haven't chosen a pair after that then we will choose for you.you got that!?" We all nod as I see one girl on the back panicking as she looks around. She was probably looking for a partner.

Sayori Pov

I sit there as I look around in panic trying to see who I can work with. After class finishes I look on the board as I see there was a group that needed spaces. I see that one of the members was April as I walk over to her " Hey April umm c-can join your group I'm desperate " I said I'm worry that she would turn me down as I sighed. " Well I'm not the one you should be asking. Iris is the one that's putting this together " I nod as I bow to her " t-thanks you so much " I say shyly as I run to see Iris.

As I was running I bump into a girl with dark skin and black hair " i-i-i'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going " I said shyly as she looks at me " oh no it's fine I should've focused on my surroundings as well " she said as she helps me up " My names Iris and what's your name?" I heard her say as my eyes lit up when I heard that she was the girl I was looking for " I-I'm Sayuri. U-umm can I ask you a question?" I say shyly as Iris nods but looks confused " Sure go ahead " Iris says as I nod " I'm looking for a last minute partner c-can I join your group" I say as Iris look me seriously " depends on what you can do for the group" she said as I try to think of all my talents in music "w-well I can sing, dance and compose. " As I said compose Iris face lit up " Really!? We are looking for a composer to be frank " Iris said as I look at her happily " heres some of the songs I've written " I said as I hand her a pile of composed songs as her eyes widen. " Damn that's a lot..." She said a bit surprised " Check the board in a week or I'll just let you know once I've made a decision." Iris said as I nod happily " I will do!" I say as I try not to get over excited. Iris waves bye to me as she takes the composed songs I had written.


	7. The famous Dancer

Iris Pov

I look though the composed work Sayori gave to me as my face lit up " wish this is really good..." I mumble to myself in surprise as I then look through my phone to see a news story with the headline " Famous chorographer coming to Saotome Academy " I put my down as I put my phone down in surprise " I wonder what her name is?" I say as I scroll down the article to see the name Crystal Alveria " w-w-wait she's in S class!" I think as I slam my hands on the table and run to the partner board as I see she has no partner " she'll make a good asset to the team" I think as I add her name down to the list of people I want.

I walk down the hallway as I hear one of Ren Jingujis songs playing from the room. I peak through the glass to see a girl dancing gracefully as if she had a real talent for it and I thought " she's very talented."

I wait til she's finished until I open the door " Hii " I said to her as she looks at me a bit confused " what are you doing in the practice room? Isn't it common practice to knock?" She says as she then giggles as I scratch the back of my head " well I liked your dancing " I say awkwardly " why thank you~" she says as she bows " My names Crystal you may know me as a famous idol chorographer. " My eyes light up as I hear her words " then why did you come here if your already famous?" I said a bit confused. " I want to become an idol myself. I liked what I heard from the idol life style" she says as she moves some of her short blonde hair from her face. " I'm still looking for a team though sadly I haven't found anyone that catches my fancy " Crystal says as she shrugs. I look at her as I shyly look at her " w-well we have a space if you want to join " I say as she looks at me " I'll think about it. " She says as she grabs her things " Well I've gotta head to lesson I've got fans waiting " she laughs as she waves bye to me and leaves the room

My eyes widen in excitement " my team is nearly complete ...I may debut soon!" I think as I head to lesson with that thought in my head.


	8. Ex Idol

Sayori Pov

I arrived into in A class as I checked to see the board. I looked through to look for Iris name on the board to see my name was written under Ophelia. My eyes widen as I try not to squeal in excitement. Ringo came in with a very bright and flamboyant outfit. Ringo gets us to take our seats as she writes something on the board and snacks the pen very loudly against the board " remember you have 2 days before pairing ends and remember that if you don't end up picking a partner then me, Ryuya and Shining will be picking your partner's you got that?" She says as the class including me nod in unison like we are listening. While the lesson is going on all I could think of was that I was partnered in a group a group that I wanted for that matter.

After my lesson I heard a girl talking with Ryuya " But can't I just work on my own thats all I want and I can compose myself " I heard her say as Ryuya shakes his head " That's not how it works Jaesoo. Making songs takes team work you can't do that on your own so it's either you pick your partner or we will you got that? " Jaesoo sighs as she bows " okay Ryuya I'm sorry for the inconvenience" Jaesoo said as Ryuya heads into his office. She walks towards me as I bump into her " evesdropping I see " Jaesoo says as I shake by head "n-n-no I'm honestly not the type to do that" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

Jaesoo Pov

I looked at the girl before me as I sighed " so you heard everything huh?" I said as I look advert my gaze from her " only a little " she says awkwardly " well if you really wanna know I need to look for a partner" I said as I look at her " well there's space in the group I'm in but I'd have to ask Iris first since she's the leader of the group" the girl says as I look at her curiously " your group you say?" She nods as she grabs my hand " I'll tell you at the canteen " she said as the lunch bell went and she drags me to the lunch hall.

We looked at the food as we waited in line " so what's your name? I'm Sayori " she said as she was eyeing all the food " well my name's Jaesoo." I say as I look through what food I want to eat. " Where are you from? Your name sounds like your not from Japan " Sayori asks curiously as I grab the food I ordered " Well I'm Korean and I used to work for Raging Entertainment when I was 12 but the company had all sorts of wrong with it " I sighed as Sayori's eyes widened " what! Shining entertainment! Did you ever meet Heavens!?" She says excitedly as I shake my head " no they debuted after I moved entertainment companies. I'm coming here to have a shot of debuting under this company" I said as Sayori smiles " We will definitely need your expertise in our group " Sayori said as she eats her food as I giggle " well that depends on if I'm ready to join a group? "


	9. The Group Is One

Iris Pov

I smiled as I see the final member of the group add their names to the list. " Wah! Yes this is what I need to start my day" I say as I smile excitedly as Magomi comes up behind me and hugs me from behind " woah you seem excited" she said and giggles as she looks at me then at the list " congrats we now have our graduation team" Magomi says in a happy tone as well as I nod. " we sure do" I say as I put my head in my hand in a thinking pose " well now we all need to meet and plan a song together." I say as I clap and look at Magomi as I put a note next to my group list saying " please meet in practice room 301."

I headed to room 301 with Magomi as we sat down in the room and thought of song concepts and themes we wanted to do.

April Pov

I was walking with Leo until I saw a notice next to the group list. " What's that..." I say in a curious tone as I looked at the note. Leo looks at me " well I guess you have to get going then " he chuckles as I nudge him playfully " oh my why~" I pout. He laughs as he smiles " don't worry you'll enjoy it trust me"he says in a reasuring tone. I say bye to Leo as I walk into the practice room stated on the note. I see Iris and Magomi writing notes. " Why did you bring me here on lunch?" I said with a sigh as I sat down to look at the notes they has written.

One by one the other girls came into the room. Some coming quicker some arriving slower. We all sat down in seats around the room as we prepare to discuss the idea. Iris stands up to speak " so firstly let's introduce ourselves. You may already know my name but I'm Iris." She says as I stand up. " My name's April...I guess its nice to meet you" I sat down now really caring on what I sat since I didn't really know most of the people in the room. Another girl with lilac hair stood up. " My name's Ophelia " she said with a soft but elegant voice.

A bunch of introductions later we get given paper from Iris. " Okay let's discuss ideas." Iris said as she looked at her paper. " I was thinking to debut we make a big impression by doing a cool concept or a Latin concept." She said as Magomi nods " I think Latin music is pretty in at the moment and I think this concept could suit us"

We all nodded as Iris looks over to Sayuri " You think you can be able to compose something like that?" Iris said as Sayuri nodded " yeah I asked Shining if I could compose and sing for this debut and he said I could so I'm glad to do that "

I smile as I see everyone else smiling. I just really hope everyone can accept me and forget the past me.


	10. The Argument

Sayori Pov

Once the meeting finished I walked straight to my room to start composing the song. I jumped into my piano as I looked at my calender to see I had the rest of the day off to compose the song. I started my listening to other Latin songs to get an idea of what tune I could choose for the song. I picked up by guitar and played some cords.

After a few minutes of playing I found a tune I wanted as I wrote it down. I wrote more of the notes down as I felt like I was on a roll with the song. When I finished composing I looked at the time to see it was 10:00 in the afternoon " wow I've been composing that long?" I thought to myself as I got up

I walked into the practice room to see Iris sleeping next to the mirror as I giggle " you idiot~" I say softly as I place the composed song next to her and head to sleep.

Iris Pov

Once I woke up from all the practicing on vocals I had done throughout the day I looked next to me to see a composed song just laying next to me as I pick the song up and read through the notes " w-woah this is great!" I said amazed as I added into my groups chat " we need to have a meeting asap the song is now composed and we need to come up with lyrics" I text as I wait for the time the meeting will start.

I got into my dorm as I go to get changed as I then I hear the bell and run to class as I hear Ringo say " this session will be for you to work with your team's on your songs now go into the assigned practice room which is next to your group name's" she said in her usual excited voice as I look at what room my group may be placed in. I see the practice room as I see me and the other girls in my team walk into the practice room.

"Wahh this room is huge!" I hear Magomi shout as I laugh " it sure is" we sit down in our circle again as I pass around the composed song. " Thank you Sayori for composing the song so quickly " I say as I see Sayori blushing lightly " This is a really good sound " I hear Ophialia say as her eyes widen slightly. The song is handed to April as she smiles " I do like the melody it does fit the theme of the song" she says as we all nod.

Once the song is passed along I think of song lyrics " so what's our title first?" I ask curiously while looking at the girls " hmm shouldn't we start writing the song first?" Crystal says as I scratch the back of my head akwardly " actually that's a good thing to start off doing" I says as I start writing my part of the song. " How about this?" I say as I show the girls my part. " That goes pretty well " Crystal says as I pass the paper onto April as she writes her lyrics in.

April Pov

I wrote my lyrics down as I then show it to the rest of the group " how's this?" I ask worried on what they may say. " Hmmm I think some more passionate lyrics there would work " Magomi says as I look at her confused " Well I definitely think they work fine" I say as Magomi says " but what does the group think?" I look a bit irritated as I put a lot of thought into the lyrics " can't we just work with them?!" Jaesoo looks at me annoyed " you know we have to work as a team and it seems your not doing that right now..." She says as she sternly looks at me. Why is she even asking me this she's the one that wanted to go solo in the first place " Oh says you!" I go towards her ready to fight her " no no no no please no fighting" I hear Iris as she tries to break up the fight. " Why the hell was I even forced with this trashy group anyways ..." I glare at Magomi and Iris as I storm out of the room. " April wait!" I hear Iris say as I leave the room.


	11. We Want You Back

Iris Pov

As April runs out I try to go out of the door and to get her but she had already run to far to find her. I sigh as Ophialia looks at me a bit annoyed " so what now?" She asks a bit confused " meeting canceled..." I say as the rest of the group go to their lunch as I go with Magomi to work on the song.

April Pov

I head into lunch as I go to get my food and wait for my friend Leo. He comes up to me excited " oh my gosh my partner is so much fun ahhh what I great partner I chose!" He says as he then sees my worried face as his face goes to looking concerned " w-whats wrong April..." He said as he goes to sit next to me " they wouldn't accept my part of the song. Then they call me petty " I sigh as I look at Leo who runs a hand through his hair " you have a lot to learn April " he said with a chuckle I then pout as I nudge him. " aren't you ment to be supportive" I say as I look at him. " Well I can still disagree with you as well you know" we both laugh as " I guess you can " I smile again as he pinches my cheek " there we go I love seeing a happy friend " he said as we both laugh again.

Jaesoo Pov

I look through the sheet as I finish writing my lyrics and hand them to Iris. " Woah that was quick!" Iris said to me in wonder as I fix my hair and giggle " I guess that's how I work. I'm used to working on my own so I work quicker with solo tasks". Iris then nods as she then looks concerned " have you see April anywhere by any chance I wanted to help her with the lyrics so we can come to a middle group on how to improve them " she says as I shake my head " No she's probably moping around anyways " I say as I look at Iris and lean against the glass " It was very immature of her to do that" I said a bit annoyed thinking back to what she did. Iris then sighs " don't say that...maybe we where to harsh on her especially you " Iris said as she glared at me " what I was just being honest in the situation " I said truthfully. Iris then nods " we will be having a meeting soon to see everyone's progress anyways " I hear Iris say as I smile " that sounds like a good idea. I guess I'll see you at the meeting then" I say with a soft smile. " I will do " Iris said as we part into our separate classes.


	12. April's Apology

April Pov

I arrive out of S class as I see a note outside the door calling for a meeting in one of the practice rooms.

As I came through the door I saw the eyes of the rest of the girls looking at me as some looked a bit angry and some surprised. " Look what the cat dragged in?" Magomi said as we both glared at each other. " Nice to know. Welcome" I said sarcastically in reply to Magomi. I hear a sigh coming from Iris " okay...we don't want any fighting now" she looks from Magomi over to me " it's good to see you back" Iris said with a welcoming smile as everyone reluctantly nods accept Magomi who does nod but with a slight sigh. I then bow as I look at them sadly " I'm sorry for what I did it was not okay me. After a day of thought I decided that I wanted to apologize for my mistake " I said as I looked at them. "I forgiv- " I hear Iris say as shes cut off my Magomi " we shouldn't forgive people so easily like what you did could've affected our quality of work and it has caused a dent in our efficiency" Magomi said as she looks at me seriously. " I understand that whole heartedly and I'll make sure this doesn't happen again " I said as I look at her seriously as well showing that I'm taking her statement to heart. She then sits back down but says this as she's doing that " well I'll forgive you for now" Magomi looks at me with a glare.

Before we started practicing we warmed up on Thumps Up by Monoland.

After warming up we start going over the lyrics that we have each written. We then sang each part and Iris smiles in amazement. " Woah this songs great!" She said excitedly as we finished singing as Ophelia nodes " I can clearly see the style embedded into the song and the heart of it" Magomi then stood up excitedly " I can't wait til be debut!" She said happily as the rest of us laugh a bit at her antics. Crystal then looks over to us " I can come up with a dance routine for us all if we record the song this week " I hear crystal say as Iris forms a worried look on her face and looks at crystal as she scratches the back of her head " umm you know after this week we only have one week before debut? Are you sure we can practice in that time?" Crystal then nods " don't worry I'll do it in time!" Crystal say feeling very confident.


	13. Setting Up The Dance

Crystal Pov

After we finished recording the song which took days to do also including Sayori doing the mixing and instrumental to the song I hear a running and heavy breathing Iris. " It's done! The song is done!" I hear her shout with excitement as I laugh and take the CD. " Calm down miss we still have the dance to make " I say as we both laughs. " that is true " She says with a soft smile.

After Iris leaves I put the music on to listen to the song and find what could be used. " Hmm..." I say as I listen thinking about what I could do. After listening to the song I thought of a more sexy feel to the song as I mapped the movements to the beat and feel of the song. After mapping the dance I do it to the main song making sure I've got the moves practiced to a t.

After finishing I hear the bell as I head to S class. We see Ryuya Infront of the board " okay so you have a week until your debut so I'd like to show the skills that I have taught you while you've been here. " He says as we all nod and he points to me " you can start us off" he says to me as I song a bit of Starish's Maji Love 1000 Percent. One by one other students stand up to demonstrate their skills ranging from great to terrible. Once we finished Ryuya looked at us seriously " if you stand to be great in this audition you need to be better then the ones that where great in the audition. The ones that don't try will fail " he said as it sounded that this was more directed towards those who lacked skills in singing.

After the lesson the bell rings signalling the end of the day as I walk to the practice room and put in my groups group chat " we need to meet in the practice room " I text into the chat as I wait for the other girls to arrive.

Slowly the group arrives as I look at them " the song is got a dance and now we have to learn it " I say seriously. " Now who's the best dancer apart from me?" I say with a soft giggle as April and Jaesoo stand up as I nod " okay you guys head closer to the back and everyone one else come closer to me so you can see what's going on" I say as I teach the rest of the girls how to do the dance as some of the girls get it pretty quickly but some take some time to learn it.

I practice the song more and more as once we finish writing prepare for debut day with confidence that it will be a success.


	14. Moonlight

Iris Pov

We arrived at the debut day as I looked out the window with excitement as I walked to the venue to see the stage. Walking into the room with the stage Infront of me made it feel so surreal that this was going to finally happening. That we where finally going to debut in the same way some of the biggest stars in the company like Quartet Night, Darlings, Starish and now us.

Later the rest of our group arrives with many of the other participants arriving as well. We all went backstage as we waited for our turn. We watched the show start as we clapped at the great performances and cringed at the very bad ones and honestly feeling bad for those people especially when the judges either had to cut the performers off or clearly looking like they are not enjoying the performances.

Time passed and it was finally our turn as we hold our hands into a circle and do our handshake." We will make it don't worry " I say with a bright smile " and if we don't at least we made it this far!" I hear Sayori say as we all nod. We go on stage and perform our song to good results. After we perform we hear the audience start clapping with enthusiasm as we all smile and bow knowing that we probably did a good performance.

We walk back as I see Sayori start to well up with tears " I can't believe this is happened I can't believe we did it " she said waveily as she hugs me and I smile as she cries Into my outfit " hey ~ don't ruin the outfit~!" I say jokingly as we all laugh. We see Ringo and Ryuya walk down the hallway to greet us " wah that was amazing! They grow up so fast" Ringo said as Ryuya sighs and looks from Ringo over to us " honestly I'm proud of you girls for the amount of work you have put into your debut it very much reminds me of Starish and there dedication they had " we all smile brightly being compared to Starish in that way was very much an honour. " We will get back to you the day after tomorrow or in a week about your result. " Ringo said as Ryuya smiles " I wish you luck girls " he said as they headed back to greet the other performers as we all smiled happily.

A week has passed as I wake up and see what our results are we see people lining up in a huge hall as others are waiting and others are opening letters to see if they have debuted or not. Magomi comes up to me as she hugs me from behind " who's excited today?!" She says happily as we waited for the other members. " I sure am" I said happily. I then see Jaesoo come join us as I ask her " do you know what happens to people who don't pass the graduation?" I see her looking at the people opening there letters looking dissatisfied. " Well the can choose to repeat the audition, to repeat the year or to leave the academy " she says as she looks down sadly. I shake my head " I honestly feel bad for them " I hear Magomi say sadly.

The other group members arrive as we wait in line to see what we got. " So who is going to open the letter?" Ophelia asks curiously " I honestly think our leader Iris should do it " Jaesoo says as all of the girls look at me as I scratch the back of my head akwardly and blush lightly " w-well thank you. It is an honour" we all laugh.

Time passed and we get to the front of the line as April grabs the letter.

we head to our practice room where we first met. " AHH memories" Crystal says as she strokes the wood on the side of the dance mirror " it sure is " I hear Ophelia say as she sits on the top of the windowsill. April hands the letter to me " here you go leader Iris" she says with a soft laugh. I grab the letter as the other girls head around me so they can get a closer look. I open the letter to show three letters " you have debuted" our eyes widen as we all squeal and hug eachother tightly. We all start crying as the shock sets in " I...I can't believe this is happening " I say as I am still holding the letter my hand while my hands are shaking still in shock.

" What's our name then?" I hear Jaesoo say as she runs a hand through her hair. I go to sit on the chair near the side of the room " hmm I'm not sure?" I then see Ophelia in a thinking pose " how about Moonlight? It's cute and elegant like us" we all nod as April chimes in " I like it. It sounds nice " I then nod " Moonlight it is " I say as we all smile.

As the days go on we prepare for our next step to move into the Shining dorms and meet the other artists.

The End

Author note

However this story will be Continued in another book. Thank you for reading and feel free to check out my other story while you wait for me to make the next story and have a nice day.


End file.
